Dragon Ball Heroes: Wrath of the Arcosians
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: What started off as a victory for the saiyans turned into a disaster. After the saiyans successfully killed Frieza, the tyrant's son, Kuriza, declared war on them. Several alliances with other races have been made on both sides. Now, it's up to 6 saiyans, 3 androids, an arcosian outcast, and the last Namekian to finish the fight! Cover image is owned by Krizeii on Deviant Art.


**Wrath of the Arcosians Chapter 1- The Spun Threads of Fate**

_Disclaimer__- The following is a non-profit fan fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball AF, or Neko Majin_

_Author's note__: The character Kuriza is not an OC. He is property of the Neko Majin manga by Akira Toriyama._

_"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."-_ **G.K. Chesterton**

This universe is an alternate version of Dragon Ball Multiverse's Universe 3. To recap what happened in that universe, Bardock, in order to get the other saiyans to listen to him about Frieza eradicating the saiyan race, he challenged King Vegeta to a fight to see who gets the throne, and won. After that, he got the rest of the saiyans to help him kill Frieza. Everyone turned into their great ape forms, and destroyed Frieza's ship. However, what they didn't know was that Frieza's brother, Cooler had watched them. Now in the original universe 3, the entire saiyan race excluding Bardock had supposedly been destroyed by Dr. Raichi. However this universe features the son of Frieza, Kuriza, and his quest to avenge his father.

_(Kuriza point of view)_

I sighed as I looked around. 'This is so freaking boring!' I thought. Everything I saw here looked the goddamn same. Rocks, ice, rocks, crystals, more rocks, frost demon statues, did I forget to mention there were rocks? Anyway, my name is Kuriza. You probably haven't heard much about me. But you probably know my father. His name is lord Frieza. Excluding my chestnut shaped head and crimson bio-gems, I look exactly like him. He says I got those traits from my mom. My mother... I was never able to meet her. According to papa she died giving birth. Right now papa had gone to planet Vegeta to eliminate those filthy monkeys who call themselves saiyans. But as always, I had to stay behind on our home planet, Arcose. I don't have a horrible life, but it certainly is boring, and a certain part of me always wished for adventure. So I came here. To Mt Frigid. This is where my ancient ancestors had lived before. I had hoped there would be at least a bit of danger here but this was just... completely uninteresting. But I kept walking. I'd stay for a few more minutes. But if nothing interesting comes up soon, I'm leaving this hell hole.

Ten minutes went by very slowly. I was getting angry. If I became any more bored, my head would explode! But right before I turned around, something caught my eye.

I saw a mural showing a frost demon transforming into a monstrous form. To its side was ancient Arcosian writing. "Legend of the Frost Devil?" I read aloud. As in a frost demon whose power has greatly surpassed any other's? It sounded interesting, so I continued reading. "Every millennia, a frost demon with the ability to transform into an ungodly form is born."

Every millennia a certain type of super warrior is born? Sort of reminds me of how the monkeys believe that every 1,000 years a being called a super saiyan is born. It was a stupid legend those dumb simians made up that I refused to believe.

"Not much is known about this form, aside from the way it is achieved. When the frost devil's negative emotions, such as anger, grow to strong, its transformation begins. We must know more about it. Either I will achieve this form, or one of my descendants will. One has to be a member of the frost demon royal family. Written by King Snow." So my ancestor was the one who wrote this.

A member of the royal family? Then perhaps I could do it?... No, no, no. That's crazy. If any member was to be able to do it, it would be papa. Of course though it could never be me or- "Nephew, can you hear me?" my scouter said.

I frowned. "Cooler," I finished. "What do you want?"

"Hmph. Some way to speak to your uncle. Anyway, your grandfather wants you to come see this. While I was watching Frieza before he attempted to destroy planet Vegeta, something interesting happened, and it was all captured on my ships video monitors. I couldn't care less to show you this, but King Cold desires you to be there while we watch this. You'd better get here soon nephew!" Then my scouter beeped, indicating he had hung up.

"Well, you can choose your friends but you can't choose your family," I said. Oh well. As I walked out of the cave and began to fly toward the palace where the rest of my family had been, I thought 'Why would Grandpa want to see this? It was almost as if that papa on the video...' I immediately stopped once that thought popped into my head. 'No, no, NO! What am I thinking!? My papa is invincible! He couldn't die! Even if there was a super saiyan, its power would be nothing compared to him! It's just another stupid monkey!' Then I continued flying to see what awaited me at home.

After seven minutes of flying, I finally got to the palace. I greeted my loyal subjects and made my way to the video room. Its sort of like what you humans call a movie theatre, only bigger and seats that are fit for a frost demon. It also has less seats. There, I saw Grandpa, Uncle Cooler, the Ginyu force, and the armored squadron. The Ginyu's and the squadron were fighting each other as always. It was impossible for those special forces to stay in the same room without fighting. However, as soon as they noticed me, they all stopped. The Ginyu's did their special poses to introduce themselves while the squadron just laughed at me. "Hee, hee, hee. Well if it isn't the brat of lord Cooler's late brother," Neizu said, grinning like a maniac.

'Did he just say late!?' I thought. 'Was papa really dead!? No. I'm thinking too hard. He surely must be talking about the fact that he's late to get here.' "So, why have you called me here? And why isn't papa here yet?"

Dore simply laughed again. "That stupid weakling isn't coming, ya little twerp!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY PAPA!?" I screamed breaking my armor off and immediately transforming into my final form. It was a little technique I invented where I'm able to skip over my second and third forms to get from my first form to my final form quicker. Fortunately, no one's scouter besides mine exploded because they were all off. "Would you mind repeating that to me you retarded f*** face!?" My aura sparked up. Dore began to back away, frightened. Who wouldn't be afraid? I'm just as strong as papa's final form at 100% at my final forms 50% power. "COME AT ME BRO!"

"Kuriza! Calm down!" Grandpa shouted. My aura died down. "The armored squad isn't our enemy. The saiyans are."

"The saiyans are our enemies?"

"I would kill them all myself," Cooler said. "But he told me we had to make them suffer first for what they did to Frieza."

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO PAPA!? HOW BADLY DID THEY HURT HIM!?"

Everyone was silent, until Captain Ginyu spoke up. "Once you watch this video you'll understand, prince Kuriza."

"Huh?"

"Ya might wanna sit down for this," Jeice said.

"So take a seat," Burter finished for him.

"O...k?" I said walking over to one of the seats, still in my final form, and sat down.

"Recoome," Grandpa said. "Start the video. And Guldo, get the lights."

"Yes sir," Recoome and Guldo responded, Recoome walking over to the projector and pressed the 'on' button while Guldo flipped the light switch off.

An image was shown on screen that I recognized. It was papa's ship. Suddenly, a large hoard of oozaru appeared, shooting several lasers out of their mouths at the ship. I watched in horror as another oozaru grew inside the ship, breaking a large part of it off, and thusly destroying the shields. Finally, the filthy monkeys all shot lasers out of their mouths at the same time, destroying the ship, along with papa. The ginyus bowed their heads in shame. "Lord Frieza..." said Guldo.

"We'll never forget you," Ginyu said.

The armored squad just smirked.

I on the other hand was not taking this very well at all. "NO!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat. "HOW CAN THOSE DAMN DIRTY APES DEFEAT HIM!? PAPA IS THE STRONGEST IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! OH, IF HE JUST HAD THE TIME TO TRANSFORM, THEN HE WOULD HAVE-" I stopped the moment I said that. That one sentence made me remember something that had happened between me and my father.

_FLASHBACK_

"Papa!" I squealed as I ran up to him in my first form.

The one who I called my father looked at me from his floaty chair thing and smiled. Not his usual sadistic smirk, but an actual warm smile. "What is it, mini me?"

I crossed my arms. "I thought I told you not to call me that! I don't look that much like you."

"Heh, heh. I know. But your reaction from it is just so funny. But what did you come to tell me?"

"Oh yeah! I created an amazing technique!"

"Oh? Well, what is it? Show me."

I smiled and took a deep breath. Then I snapped my fingers, and in a bright flash of light, I transformed into my final form. "How do you like it?"

I could tell he was surprised, because his eyes widened. "Amazing. The ability to transform from your first form to your true form in a split second..."

"Hee, hee, hee. Yup!"

"How? How are you able to do that?"

"Sorry, it's a secret to everybody."

"Even me?"

"Even you."

"Come on." If I was any normal soldier he could just beat the answers out of me. However, he would never do so. My safety, he stated many times before, is more important than the entire planet trade organization. "Please tell me."

"Hmm... I suppose I could tell you. But it'll cost you."

"Hmm? And just what do you want?"

"In exchange for me telling you the secret to this quick transformation, you give me... Let's say 50 chocolate bars?"

Papa groaned when I said that. "You know that kind of stuff will rot your teeth out."

"I DON'T CARE!" I said, stomping my foot in anger. "I WANT SOME I WANT SOME I WANT SOME I WANT-!"

"OK! OK! Chocolate won't be as bad as you going on another rampage from one of your temper tantrums. The minions are still cleaning up the palace from your last one. But it'll have to wait. Today I have business to attend to with the saiyans. So I have no time to find any."

"I still don't understand your reasoning for eliminating the monkeys though. They're just another batch of weaklings that pose no threat to you, yet they're valuable allies for the planet trade organization."

Papa sighed. "One day you will, my son. One day. So, why don't you go outside and play until I get back?"

I smiled, gleefully. "Ok!" I chirped. Then I quickly scurried out of the room.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I still haven't told anyone the secret to my quick transformation. The trick was to just stay completely calm and not think at all. I may have acted angry when I transformed when the armored squad made fun of me, but that was just to make them scared. On the inside, I was calmer than ever.

"It's... It's my fault..." I whispered.

Everyone turned and looked at me. "What was that?" asked Cooler.

"It's my fault... IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I fell to the ground screaming. "IF I HAD JUST TOLD HIM THE SECRET TO MY QUICK TRANSFORMATION, HE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!"

"Nephew-" Cooler tried to say.

"YET AT THE SAME TIME ITS YOUR FAULT, UNCLE!"

"How dare you say this is lord Coola's fault!?" Salza yelled.

"Frieza died of his own stupidity," Cooler said. "I had nothing to do with-"

"WHO THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FOOLING!?" I screamed. I pounded the ground, creating a small crater. "YOU WERE THERE AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HE WAS YOUR BROTHER! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL!?"

"Kuriza..."

"I hate you, uncle for not helping papa," I told him, eyes closed. "I hate the saiyans for killing him. But most of all, I hate myself for being so worthless. I'm worthless swine that shouldn't be allowed to live!" And that was where my breaking point was.

I suddenly felt... odd. Like I was transforming again. I felt myself begin to grow taller and more muscular. I felt spikes grow out of several parts of my body. Something covered every part of my face besides my eyes while my chest and tail changed shape. One thing was sure. This hurt like hell.

After everything stopped, I opened my eyes. I was right about the fact that I had grown, because I had to look down to see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "Get me a mirror," I demanded. My voice sounded a lot more deep, demonic, and most of all menacing than it did before.

"Y-y-y-yes sir!" every member of the Ginyu force said in unison as the quickly rushed out of the room to get what I had requested.

It hadn't even been a full minute when the Ginyu's came back with an oversized mirror with them. When they set it up in front of me, I was extremely surprised by what I saw in my reflection. I saw my piercing red eyes peeking out above a bone mask covering the rest of my face. The rest of my head was shaped just like it did in my second form. A blue and ivory armor-like bone chest-plate covered my torso while several blue spikes were attached to my back. The rest of my skin was now the same color as my bio-gems. My tail was shaped like a weapon. And finally, ivory bone arm-guards, shin-guards and wrist-guards lined with even more blue spikes were there. This form...

Was just like the one from the mural on Mt Frigid. The frost devil.

"Interesting," I said, aloud. "So I am one of the chosen warriors to receive this form. But just to be sure it's the real thing..." I turned around and shot a death beam at Cooler. He quickly dodged it before it could hit. 'So at a lot less than one percent of my power I am equal to any other Arcosian in their final form.' I thought.

"How dare you attack me!?" Cooler yelled.

"Kuriza, he is part of your family!" Grandpa said. "You cannot just go and-"

"He is not family," I replied. "I can make up for my past misdeeds against papa by avenging him. Cooler however cannot. He is just a stupid idiot. And there's only one cure for stupidity. It's a little something I like to call death."

"I am your superior!" Cooler yelled. "You are nothing compared to me! So, why don't we put our final forms to the test!?"

To my surprise he began to transform. 'But he isn't one of the chosen warriors,' I thought. 'So what in the hell is this form?'

When his transformation was complete, I looked at him with confusion. This wasn't anything like the form I was in now, aside from the fact that both forms had a bone mask and piercing red eyes. "This, is my fifth form."

"So it is not the frost devil form. Whatever it is, I wouldn't count on it."

"Hmph. We'll see about that." With those words said he rushed towards me, ready to throw a punch. However I caught his arm and when he was about to kick me to get me to let go, I stabbed him straight through the chest with my tail.

He coughed and wheezed as I dangled him in front of my face. Then he took his final breath, and let his spirit leave his body to cross over to hell. I then tossed his body like a rag doll across the room to the armored squad. Ignoring the shocked expressions on everyone's faces, I smirked. "With this new power," I said clenching my fist. "I claim checkmate on the saiyans."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
